hypothetical_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Elements Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 March 2016
08:28 Okay. 08:29 BTW @Hypercane if possible could you code the (chatmod) (rollback) (ja) (admin) (bcrat) and (bot) sysop stars coded into the wikia? 08:29 *what 08:30 okay I will. 08:30 THX 08:34 BTW SM I see you are a chatmod now. Congrats 08:34 Thanks. 08:35 NP 08:35 Lancemoon, are you there? 08:36 ^ 08:36 Hi there, PFM. 08:36 Hi PFM! 08:36 Hello PFM 08:37 btw junior administrator here will be if you're a content moderator and a discussions moderator. 08:37 Just my way of viewing it. 08:37 I would award PFM not status but the box on the admin dashboard is gray and I can't check it. 08:37 Well... it's unusual to be able to. 08:37 I think you have to request that right from Wikia... 08:38 I had to work up HHW to be able to do that. 08:38 they usually do not want bureaucrats being able to promote them though... 08:38 Which sucks. 08:39 Yeah 08:43 Man your lagging alot 08:43 Hi Darren 08:44 Hi! 08:45 Hey Doug. 08:45 hi SM 08:45 @Doug hype is working on the sysop stars 08:45 ok 08:46 So, back with the original topic... 08:46 ^ 08:46 ...we have seen you have sockpuppeted once more. 08:47 really? 08:47 Yes, once more. 08:47 Yes, really. @Doug 08:47 Okay 08:47 I added them. 08:47 Since March 11, you have been sockpuppeting. 08:48 And, you did sock once more. 08:48 Yes! 08:48 Is it that TornandoTrain account 08:48 Not only that. 08:48 Yes, that, and another one 08:48 Wait, all of them are chatmod 08:48 Sakura Sunshine. 08:48 Oh 08:49 Do, you have sockpuppeted once more, right? 08:49 *So 08:49 Yes i do 08:49 Oh, I see... 08:50 I also can see you sockpuppeted with the "Diamond Games X" account. 08:51 Yay finally they show up! 08:51 But you have to enter test mode for you to be able to see it.. 08:51 I can see it. 08:51 How do you do that? 08:51 Without test mode. :/ 08:51 But for right now those of you that cannot, you should be able to see the red beaker. 08:51 Can we come up with some type of deal? 08:51 I see a red beaker 08:52 No, Douglas, no. 08:52 Douglas, NO. 08:52 But like, I wanted the blue one for bcrat and yellow one for junior admin like on HHW. 08:52 Why 08:52 http://prntscr.com/al9ysl 08:52 @ Darren 08:53 We need to some up with some type of deal soon 08:53 This is what I see right now in test mode. 08:53 You sockpuppeted thousands of times, do you think you're going to have a chance? 08:53 ^ 08:53 ^ 08:54 No 08:54 @hype yeah thats working 08:54 So, why do you asked? (facepalm) 08:54 And do you think evading your ban is going to make things better for you? @Doug 08:54 No 08:55 i want some type of agremment between HHW and me 08:55 Resuming, no deal, no trial, no agreement, no criteria. You're not returning to HHW. And, you're getting globally blocked. 08:55 NO 08:55 @Doug 08:55 Doug, I doubt there going to five you a trial, but if you let them all on fake hurricanes 2 then it will be like HHW again 08:56 *give 08:57 Well, I for one am not going to Fake Hurricanes 2. 08:57 ^ 08:57 What about you Darren 08:57 Any? 08:57 *why? 08:57 I don't want another copy of HHW.] 08:57 I suppose I would, but I would have to import my pages 08:57 There is one HHW and that is the original. We are not going to let you mimic our wiki @Doug 08:58 i`m not mimicking it 08:58 In a sense, you kind of are. 08:58 Kind of, 08:58 ^^ 08:59 i need more staff on my wiki 08:59 ... 08:59 I'll join Doug 09:00 ok final admin is Darren 09:00 Well, I'll guess I'll join... 09:00 (Admin) srsly wow! THX 09:00 Hey Bob! 09:00 Hi Bob! 09:00 Hey 09:00 Hi Bob! 09:00 Yo Mr.Bob! 09:01 I'm in chat http://fake-hurricanes-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:01 :p 09:01 Did Doug sockpuppet again? 09:02 Yes 09:02 :/ 09:12 Test 09:13 Why does everyone here have (chatmod) star? 09:13 Idk 09:13 :/ 09:13 Hype said it only worked in "test mode" 09:13 He showed me wait a sec 09:13 I don't have it 09:13 Neither does PFM 09:14 http://prntscr.com/al9ysl 09:14 Hype showed me this 09:14 @Keranique It's not showing up for you or PFM because neither of you have rights yet :p 09:14 Yeah 09:14 Oh. 09:15 Let's see we have 2 bcrats 1 admin and one chatmod, that's enough staff. :p 09:17 BRB 09:18 Test 2016 03 28